New Adventures
by Living-in-the-past96
Summary: Join the adventures of May and her cousin... entering contests, creating relationships, and will they meet some old friends and new ones on the way? Main couple: May and Drew; and OOC and OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey!!!! Guess what?!?!?!

Random Person: What?!?!

Me: It's.. uh heh… um.. I CANT REMEMBER!!!!

*seconds later*

Me: OH YEAH! There are 2 awesome new character in this story!!!

Disclaimer: Living-In-The-Past96 does not own pokemon… even if she wants to!

Me: *pouts*

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!!"

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks fused together then exploded, leaving glimmering sparkles that were white and black. The two Eevee evolutions cheered and ran back to their masters.

The Glaceon ran to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and vibrant blue eyes, she had a orange headband in her hair. She wore a light yellow tank-top that had words such as: confidence, beauty, intelligence, ect. all over it in orange letters, a pair of jean short-shorts, and yellow flip-flops.

The Umbreon ran to a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and dark, hazy blue-black eyes, her hair was pulled into a messy-bun. She wore a dark blue t-shirt that said: sarcastic on it, a black quarter-length, open-front jacket, dark, plaid black-gray-and blue Bermuda shorts, and blue flat-shoes.

The girl with auburn hair looked at the other and said,

"Glaceon is getting really good, May!" May smiled and replied,

"Thanks. Umbreon is really talented also, Carter!" Carter shrugged her shoulders at the comment and rolled her eyes,

"Stop complimenting me cuz!"

"Only when you stop complimenting _me_!" May shot back. Carter just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… Yeah. This is getting boring.. Lets walk around." May agreed and they quickly returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and headed down a forest path. Soon after they entered the thick, empty forest it started to rain. And NO not nice, soft rain. It was pounding hard rain. The two cursed and ran through the forest at full speed. Carter was ahead of May when they were running and suddenly she noticed May was not behind her. She stopped,

"May! Where are you?!" she screamed over the wind. She jumped when she heard a loud clap of thunder. Suddenly, the brunette came into view,

"Come On! I found a cave we can stay in until the storm passes!" The auburn haired girl smiled and ran after the brunette who was leading the way. They entered the cave which was pitch black. The girls had their hands on the walls and tried to find the way until they both tripped over something. 4 voices rang through the cave,

"UGH!"

May fell onto something warm but her head hit something hard. She rubbed it and muttered under her breath,

"Ow… that hurt. Wait! What the heck was that?!?" (A/N: Wow… she's sure a bright one!) She screamed when she felt something grab her hand. A large clap of thunder was heard and then a streak of lightning crossed the sky. Crystal-blue orbs stared into emerald orbs. May suddenly felt blood rush to her face and she finally noticed that she was sitting in someone's lap and her face was a few centimeters from the person in front of her. Her face turned beet red when she noticed that the person was a male… a VERY HANSOME male at that. Realization dawned on her and her eyes widen,

"D-drew!?!" The male seemed equally confused,

"M…may!?!?" They both were frozen at the spot, both staring into each others eyes until May noticed she was still laying in his lap. Quickly she muttered an apology and got up.

Turning around she noticed Carter looking down at some dude who's stomach she was sitting on. He had dark navy-blue hair and amber eyes, he looked around the age of 14. Carter rolled her eyes at how ironic the situation was,

"Sorry Ray." she said to the boy. She finally got up and went and sat down by the entrance her head resting against the wall. May slowly got up and sat next to her, her eyes looking out against the dark sky, they were filled with trouble. A sudden flash of lightning startled May and she clutched the person next to her arm-Carter's arm- her eyes were squeezed so tight that she felt lightheaded. She sighed when she felt two arms wrap around her, she felt protected in her older cousin's embrace. A few moments later she fell asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.


	2. Profiles

Me: Okay, so this isn't chapter 2 but I decided to tell more about the characters in the story! If I spelled something wrong or got something wrong please review telling me so I can get it right in the future! Oh and by the way, I only own Carter, Ray and their families! Also, I made up Drew's family because I don't really know his real family…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: May Maple

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Age: 13

Family: Norman Maple(dad), Caroline Maple(mom),and Max(brother)

Pokemon: Munchlax, Beautifly, Ivysaur, Wortortle, Glaceon, Delcatty, and Blazekin

Status: Single and Coordinator

Name: Drew Hayden

Hair: green

Eyes: green

Age: 13

Family: Elijah Hayden(dad), Tyra Hayden(mom), Irma Hayden(sister), and Zach Hayden(brother).

Pokemon: Flygon, Roseliea, Masquerain, and Absol

Status: Single and Coordinator

Name: Carter Knight

Hair: auburn

Eyes: blue-black

Age: 14

Family: Sebastian Knight(dad), Mia Knight(mom), Zoey Knight(sister), Danny Knight(brother), and Casey Knight(brother)

Pokemon: Umbreon, Bayleaf, Plusle, Arcanine, Gardevior, and Latias

Status: Single and Coordinator

Name: Ray Wilson

Hair: navy-blue

Eyes: amber

Age: 14

Family: Kevon Wilson(dad), and Beth Wilson(mom)

Pokemon: Houndoom, Glalie, Leafeon, and Tropius

Status: Single and Coordinator

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Okay so that is all!!! YAY!!!! OH and favorite please!! AND REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Okay.. I don't feel like typing much so… ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Wait… then why am I typing the story??? Oh WHATEVER!

Disclaimer: Living-In-The-Past96 does not own Pokemon or any of its characters even if she wishes she did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May opened her eyes to find herself laying by the entrance to a stuffy cave. 'What's going on? Where am I?' she thought.

Suddenly, last nights evens came back to her in a storm. She blushed a deep crimson when she thought of her and Drew. Instinctively, she looked to where he was the night before. There was no Drew. She looked for Drew's friend, Ray. No Ray either. May sat up and noticed Carter was gone also but where May's head had been was Carter's jacket. She shivered and put on the jacket. May got up and walked out of the cave. She covered her eyes from the sun and looked around for any trace of Carter.

May took in her surroundings there was LOTS of trees, a few rocks and she could hear a waterfall not off in the distance. She decided to go to the waterfall to look for Carter.

When May reached the waterfall she gasped. It was beautiful! May was pulled out of her thought's when she heard,

"Arc?" on her left was Carter's Arcanine. May petted the dog-like creature on it's head then sighed,

"Where's Carter?" The big dog pointed his head over to the other side of the bank, there was Carter, her hair down and in a cap staring at a flower that seemed to be moving. May nodded a thank you to Arcanine and yelled,"HEY CARTER!" The girl was so surprised she fell into the water. May tried to suppress a giggle when she saw the girl resurface with a lily pad on her head.

Carter growled at her cousin and pulled herself out of the water shivering,

"Thanks cuz. You're the best."

May giggled,

"I know!"

Carter rolled her eyes and took off her soaked cap and t-shirt wearing her black beater that was underneath. After wringing out her shirt she put her shirt and cap in her bag, which thankfully wasn't on her back when she fell in the water.

"C'mon May! Lets go… we want to make it to the next town soon for the contest." Carter said as she climbed on Arcanine. May followed suit and the two were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Later that day}

May was asleep on Arcanine's back when suddenly she was jerked forward at a sudden stop. Her sleepy-blue eyes looked questioningly at Carter who half-smiled and said,

"We're almost there." May slid off Arcanine clumsily and fell on her butt. She rubbed it and said complained about something that sounded like evil ground and nature hating her. Carter just giggled and returned Arcanine. Carter looked down the hill they were currently standing on then started to think of a plan for what to do when they get there since the contest was in 2 weeks. She turned around and faced May who has her eyes barely open, her mouth was slightly open, and drool was running down her cheek. All in all, Carter thought she looked like a stoner! (A/N: Haha, I just had to add that comment in there!) Unable to contain her laughter Carter burst out laughing and fell onto the ground clutching her side. May just looked at her like she was mental and said,

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Carter just shook her head and got up from laughing,

"Nothing, lets just keep-" she was interrupted when 2 Pokemon jumped out of the bushes and tackled her and May. Carter noticed the Houndoom that was sitting on her and wagging its tail, she thought it was wild until she recognized a dark red bandana tied around its neck. She petted the dog-Pokemon on the head and looked over to where may was and saw a Roselia. She sighed and sat up with the Houndoom still sitting by my heels. May came to stand beside her, Roselia in her arms. Carter rolled her eyes,

"C'mon lets go find Ray and Drew so they don't go mad looking for their Pokemon." May nodded in agreement and both of the coordinators started to walk into the forest.

Sunlight poured through the cracks in the trees, May had to cover her eyes to see where she was going. May almost tripped over a tree root but was stopped when she heard a voice she could never forget yell,

"Roselia! There you are!" She looked up to see the green haired, green eyed coordinator running at her. He stopped short and Roselia jumped out of May's arms and jumped into Drew's. Drew gave her a look that _almost_ looked like an apology he opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud chorus of voices yelling,

"MAY MARRY ME!"

"CARTER!!! BEAR MY CHILD!!"

"SIGN MY BALLS!" (A/N: I couldn't help but add that in! It just seemed so perfect! Hehe!) May looked at Drew then at her cousin who nodded and May gulped and when the fan boys finally reached them May grabbed Drew and kissed him, with Carter doing the same to Ray.

Ray was surprised by a pair of soft lips crashing down on his. It took him a few seconds for his brain to catch up then he noticed that the girl he secretly like was kissing him! He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they stopped kissing for a second, their forehead's put together. Ray let out the breath he has self-consciously been keeping,

"Why did you kiss me?" Carter just flashed a smile and showed with her eyes the fan boys running away with tears in their eyes. Ray finally understood but couldn't help but feel used. He frowned and when he saw the boys were all gone he pushed her away. (A/N: The same scene happened with Drew and May) He walked away into the forest, leaving a girl with a small frown on her face standing there clutching onto her jacket. Drew soon joined Ray and he could tell Drew also felt used.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So what do ya think of that chapter?

May: LUVED IT!

Me: Thankies!! =] Oh and remember to review people! AND I PROMISE to update each week!


End file.
